


Issues of Control

by flowerofsin



Category: Watchmen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minutemen era smut. Hooded Justice decides that the Comedian could benefit from his expertise. Nelson ends up joining in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues of Control

The Minutemen trickled in through the doors of the home that was their base. They had assisted the police in a raid on a major vice den in the area. While they were no worse for wear, some of the patrons who'd been in the establishment at the time weren't so lucky.

"... right over the bar and into the shelves," Blake was explaining to Mothman with a grin as they walked into the common room. Byron appeared more upset at Eddie's description of what he'd done to one of the men there than amused. "A waste of good whiskey, though," Blake finished, remembering how the bottles had tumbled forward from the impact of the man's body, falling to crack against him and the floor.

"You know, you're a little excessive sometimes," Nite Owl told Blake who turned to regard him. "It's not like anyone there was particularly violent. Someone just throwing a punch at you didn't warrant everything you did."

"Come on. What's the point of this gig if we can't have a little fun?" Blake countered, to which Mason shook his head.

"You should be more careful, Blake," Hooded Justice said. "The police are going to get tired of all the suspects you send to the hospital."

Eddie chuckled briefly, lighting the cigar he had fished from a pocket. "That's rich coming from somebody like you, HJ."

His brows knitted together under cloth as he strode toward Blake, stopping a short distance away. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Blake took a drag on his cigar before blowing smoke toward the other man. "You're smart enough to figure that one out, aren't you?"

Before Eddie could bring the cigar back to his lips, Hooded Justice's hand shot out to grab his wrist tightly. The cigar fell to the floor between them, ashes scattering. The smile that bloomed across Rolf's face at Blake's look of surprise as he was pulled forward nearly flush with his body was hidden from view. The tension in the room as the others looked on was palpable.

"You're quite the unruly boy," Hooded Justice said in a low voice. "Most days I think you need someone to take you in hand." His eyes glinted with an odd light.

Surprise changed into anger as Blake wrenched his wrist from the other man's grip. He backed away a few paces. "And you think you're the one to do it, huh? Just try it and see what happens."

"Now, don't you two get to fighting again," Mason said as he approached. He wanted to placate the two seemingly angry men. Gardner frowned, a sinking feeling in his gut. While Nelson knew that Blake was angry, Hooded Justice was another matter. He knew that stance, what that edge to the man's voice meant.

"Whatever. It's not like I care about him or what he thinks," Blake said, turning away to leave the room as the others stared. Hooded Justice watched with interest as the man prowled away, wondering at the form that lay beneath his far too loose uniform.

 

It was long after the other Minutemen had headed home that day when the two left behind were arguing, voices echoing off the walls.

"Not this nonsense again," Hooded Justice said, exasperated. He walked away from Gardner who followed to grasp his upper arm.

"'Not this again?' If you weren't always chasing after boys I wouldn't have to bring it up!" Nelson countered.

Hooded Justice twisted his arm out of Nelson's grip, annoyed. "I'm not chasing after anybody. And is it my fault that Blake always provokes me? He likes to get under people's skin." There was an edge to Hooded Justice's voice that made Nelson wonder how unwelcome Eddie's behavior really was.

Nelson pointed an accusing finger at the other man. "But that doesn't account for all the times that you've been hassling him lately. Half the time I think you provoke Eddie just to have an excuse to get into a fight. To get close to him," Nelson said, his expression downcast.

"And what if I am a little?" Hooded Justice answered. "Can you really blame me with how headstrong Eddie is most of the time? It makes me want to-"

"Not like me, right?" Gardner asked, that sinking feeling back in his gut. "Not good old Nelson who always behaves."

"You're not behaving now," Hooded Justice interjected.

Nelson continued as if he hadn't really heard him, his eyes falling to the floor. "That's nothing compared to some sixteen year old terror strutting around this place the way he does. He wouldn't be boring to play with, would he? Not like me."

Hooded Justice grasped Nelson by his shoulders to turn him fully toward him, but Gardner's head remained bowed. "Did I say I wanted to replace you with him? Of course I don't. I-"

"But you want him," Nelson said, raising his head to meet the other man's eyes finally. "I know it."

"Alright, I'll admit that much. But it's not the way you think. I was wondering about how the three of us could-"

"He'd never go for that," Nelson told him. "And you just want to add him into the equation because you're getting bored with me."

Hooded Justice started in with soothing words, the same words he always used when he'd been caught lusting after whatever young thing had caught his eye at the time. If it was only that, Nelson wouldn't be as bothered. It wasn't the first time Hooded Justice had wanted to add an occasional third to their usual duo. But he worried that the challenge of taming Blake, a challenge the likes of which the man hadn't tasted in a long while, would be sufficient to draw the other man away from him. Nelson wanted to be comforted by the fact that Eddie was unlikely to be game for anything Hooded Justice was thinking up, but who could say?

 

It was a few days later, and Blake was heading down the hallway toward one of the changing rooms. He had successfully steered clear of interacting with Hooded Justice lately. Their last altercation had left Blake with a feeling of unease. Though the man hadn't tried to speak to him lately, Eddie could often feel the weight of his stare from across the room. Blake shook all his ill feelings off as he entered the room. The night was young and he was looking forward to some good alcohol and a tryst with an even better woman. Maybe even more than one, the way he was feeling. After peeling off his gloves, his fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt. He stripped off his undershirt as well, laying it haphazardly across the back of a nearby chair with the other items of clothing. He was about to take a seat to pull off his boots, but paused, gazing over his shoulder when he sensed someone's scrutiny. Hooded Justice was leaning against the door jamb. He eyed Blake for a long moment before straightening, pulling the door nearly closed behind him as he headed into the room.

Blake turned fully toward the man, annoyed. "What the fuck do you think you're looking at?"

"I believe I was taking in the rather nice view," Rolf answered as he approached. An answer that Eddie didn't appreciate judging by his expression. "It's funny that you chose this room, Blake. It's one I'm fond of playing around in."

"I'm not in the mood for you, you damned freak," Blake told him. He turned to gather up the clothing he'd discarded. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had over how the larger man hovered nearby. He intended to go over to the closet where he'd placed his street clothes and seek another area. He would have if Hooded Justice hadn't grasped his arm as he'd tried to head away.

"Leaving so soon, Blake?" Rolf asked him. Eddie tried to twist out of his grip, but found that the man wouldn't yield.

"Get off me, you bastard." Blake managed a dirty look despite the rising alarm he felt. "I'm not one of those boys of yours who likes the bruises you give out."

"Not yet," he answered simply which had Blake hauling back a fist to connect with his face. Rolf winced, his tongue laving the split lip he was given under his mask as he smiled briefly before delivering a blow that had Blake doubling over. Eddie fought back, but it was a losing battle. It wasn't long before he was lying crumpled and semi-conscious on the floor.

Blake came to at the sensation of his body being pulled upward by his wrists that felt as though they'd been tied together. Soon his legs were swinging uselessly without touching the floor, the weight put on his wrists uncomfortable. He opened his eyes to see Hooded Justice standing before him fully clothed with what had to be an erection tenting his tights.

"Get me down from here," Eddie spat, not liking the turn of events at all. He tried to kick at the other man, but he just laughed, dodging the blow and circling around him.

"You have spirit, Blake. I always like that, but only with the proper restraint. Let's see if I can't teach you a little of that, shall we?"

Eddie felt his pants and underwear dragged down his legs roughly, restricting his movements. "You'll be sorry for this," he insisted, cringing as a gloved hand squeezed one of his buttocks. A finger dipped into the crevice between them briefly, making him jerk in his bonds. "I mean it, you bastard!" He panted, watching the other man head over to one of the closets to retrieve something from the top shelf.

The weight of the item heavy in his hand, Hooded Justice turned around to head back over toward Blake, who began to struggle in earnest as he noticed what the man held. Rolf watched Eddie wriggle in his bonds, his feet that attempted to flail despite how they were tangled in his pants hovering just above the floor. It was a sight to behold. That young, muscular body writhing under the lights. A sheen of sweat had broken out over Blake's skin, whether from the exertion of trying to escape or the sense of dread over what was to come, Hooded Justice couldn't say. Maybe a little of both.

"Well then, let's begin," he said as he moved closer. Blake continued to eye him and the paddle he held nervously.

 

Elsewhere in their headquarters, Nelson wondered if Hooded Justice had already left. The man had seemed distant since their last argument, worrying Nelson to no end, but he was reluctant to confront him again. Sighing, Nelson headed to the back rooms to see if his wayward partner was still there. As he approached one of the rooms whose door was ajar, he swallowed as he heard the sound of panting and stifled grunts. With a feeling of dread and yet a strange sense of anticipation despite himself, he reached out a hand to push the door open enough for him to get a look inside. What he saw had his eyes widening.

Blake hung naked by a rope from his tied wrists fastened to a rafter above, a position Nelson often occupied in this very room, which made his heart sink. His pants were around his ankles, his boots still on. Hooded Justice was behind him, clothed except where his erection had been freed so he could push into Blake. He raised one of the hands that gripped Eddie's hips hard enough to bruise to grasp a handful of hair, wrenching his head back by it and making him hiss.

"See what you do to me?" Rolf asked as he pushed firmly inside, making Blake grunt. "It's not like me to take a taste like this while I'm trying to discipline someone. But you push me past my self control." He bit at Eddie's shoulder through the cloth that covered his face.

"Get off me you son of a bitch," Blake spat in a tight voice. He gritted his teeth on a particularly sharp thrust. "I'm going to get you good when I get out of this. G-get you good."

Hooded Justice laughed near Blake's ear. "Really? When I'm done with you, boy, you're going to come around begging for my special attention." He pulled harder on Eddie's dark hair, making him gasp. "The things I'll do to you then," he promised.

After a few moments, he noticed that they were no longer alone. "Ah, Nelson. I'm glad you came to join us," Rolf said, eying Gardner who hovered by the door. "I trust you have a good view?"

Blake opened his eyes to gaze toward the door in horror, his wide eyes meeting Nelson's own. He was beyond embarrassed, knowing what a sight he must be, naked and strung up as Hooded Justice took him from behind. But even though he would hate to seek help from Nelson of all people, Eddie hoped the man would intervene, _something,_ other than standing in the doorway gawking at the scene within. After a few moments, the man's inaction became far too much.

"Nelson, you bastard," Blake uttered in a strained voice. "Don't just stand there. Do something!"

"Yes, Nelson," Hooded Justice said, "Come over and help him out." Nelson could feel the heat in his stare even at the distance he stood from the pair.

Eying the two of them, Nelson stopped hovering in the doorway to enter. When he pulled the door closed behind him, a worried look passed across Blake's face. Nelson stopped a distance away from the pair, torn between mixed emotions. There was the jealousy he felt at his lover deciding to take liberties with Blake, the inkling that he should help the young man in his plight despite the lack of fond feelings between them, and the need he felt to please his dominant lover. Gardner also couldn't deny that the sight of Blake trussed up, the usually brash young man at the mercy of someone stronger than he, had Nelson's trousers feeling more snug.

"It's such a shame you're not getting that hard," Hooded Justice said as he took Blake's cock in his hand, stroking it. "You should help him with this, Nelson."

As Blake hung panting in his bonds, his body rocked by how the larger man pushed into him, he could see Nelson's inner struggle written on his face and in his eyes. The side of him that won out had Gardner approaching finally and moving to sink to his knees before a horrified Blake. Eddie tried to protest, but his words broke off in a cry at a sharp thrust from the man behind him.

Nelson wrapped his lips around Blake's nearly flaccid cock, sucking at the crown for a few moments before Hooded Justice's hand slipped away to grip Blake's other hip as he pounded in earnest. It wasn't long before Gardner was taking him deeper into his mouth, lips and tongue working against his shaft. Blake bowed his head, groaning as he was surrounded repeatedly by moist heat. His cock swelled in Nelson's mouth from the treatment it received, pulling a reluctant moan from him. Nelson gazed up at Eddie's face. His eyes were pressed shut, his face a seeming mask of pain until another moan broke from him that indicated his grimace was anything but. Blake shuddered, trying and failing to stifle his subsequent groans as the heat that surrounded him and the thickness that filled him made him twist in the ropes. Gardner couldn't help but finally free his own cock from how it was trapped in his clothing, stroking it in time to how his mouth worked on Blake's flesh.

"That's it," Hooded Justice said breathlessly, sweat beading on his face under the cloth that covered it. "Take it like a good boy."

"F-fuck you," Blake managed to get out between panting breaths, his voice tight. He twisted uselessly between the two men, Gardner gripping his hips to devour him as Hooded Justice thrust raggedly inside. Eddie groaned as he nipped at his skin through the cloth of his mask. Blake's body began to stiffen, his toes curling in his boots as he hung above the ground. Nelson moaned around him, vibrating his cock and making him arch.

"Oh God, oh no-" Eddie groaned, shuddering as he shot against the back of Nelson's throat. Nelson swallowed greedily around him, milking him as his hand worked briskly on his own erection. He pulled away finally to watch the other men.

Blake cried aloud as Hooded Justice pounded into him from behind. Suddenly, he was groaning lewdly, clutching Eddie's hips tightly against him as he poured deep inside. He stayed there for a few moments until the aftershocks faded. Pulling away, he gazed down at Nelson who sat with his softening cock in his hand, a pearly white stain before him on the floor.

"I tried to tell you how exhilarating it would be," Rolf said, lowering a hand to stroke through golden hair. He tilted Nelson's chin up, taking in the sight of flushed skin before gazing down into his eyes. "But there's so much more left to do."

Blake raised his head, his chest still heaving and his body sore as he watched Nelson rise from the floor. He watched the two men approach him, one obviously eager and the other with a air of subdued excitement about him. Cursing, he tried to twist away from their reaching hands to no avail. The wild night that Blake had originally intended to have was going to be beyond anything he could have imagined.

 

End


End file.
